Miscalculated
by Captain Katie1
Summary: Captain Janeway finds herself caught in a love affair- and a quantum singularity
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This amazing world belongs to Paramount- and to Gene Roddenbary- I'm just borrowing it. Chapter 1  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway stood in the corridor, waiting for the turbo lift. She was off duty, and looking forward to time in her DA Vinci Holoprogram. The turbo lift opened, and she stepped in, joining the ensign, who name she couldn't remember. She got in, and said, "Deck 4". The ensign remained silent, apparently unsure about what to say when you were stuck in a turbo lift with your captain. The turbo lift slowed, then stopped, the computer's voice announcing "Deck 8". The ensign almost leaped off, glad to be rid of the confusing protocols. Tom Paris, the angelically handsome Lieutenant, replaced her. He glanced at her, with a crooked smile playing at his lips. She was forced to stare up, looking him directly in the eye. He met her gaze with his own blue-eyed one, looked away, and looked back, but this time there was something in his eyes. Confusion, heartache, desire?  
  
Kathryn felt as though the air was charged with sexuality, her adrenaline level way up, every movement charged with hormonal tension. She'd never felt this way, not even with Mark, whom she had believed to be the man of her dreams. Now, she wasn't so sure.  
  
The turbo lift arrived at deck four, breaking the awkward silence. Tom looked at her, his gaze still tinged with longing. "Your stop", he said hoarsely. Suddenly, Kathryn didn't want to go to the Holo deck. Taking a deep breath, she managed to croak out "I think I'll actually head to deck two". The moment the turbo lift doors closed, they were down on the floor, kissing, probing. He breathed, "Kathryn", and began to slowly unhook the back of her uniform, hands soft on her newly exposed skin. As delicately as if he were removing her skin, he peeled the jacket off, and began to peel off the turtleneck and tank beneath. When he finished, she reached forward and began to feel along his back, looking for the clasp at the neck, finally finding it as she massaged. She peeled off his uniform, her hands reaching down to the small of his back. She looked up, and shakingly said,"Computer, halt turbo". Then she refocused on unclasping her bra, letting it fall. He breathed sharply, awed by the sight of her, sitting half-naked on his lap. He then gave himself an emotional shake, and began to undo her pants. She stood, and peeled them off, along with her underwear, exposing narrow hips, and muscular legs. He the rose, and joined her, almost unable to keep his hands off her ivory skin. She began focusing on his pants, unclasping them, and peeling them gently to the floor. He groaned slightly, and stepped out of his boxers, almost embarrassed to be seen. They observed each other in their nakedness, eyes shining with need, and an unsatisfiable desire.  
  
Kathryn grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the floor. Normally, she was awkward during sex, but this was different, it felt like magic. She leaned forward, and kissed him passionately on the lips, her toung delving into his mouth. They sat back, and then, as though driven by need, they began to make love, naked, in the turbo between decks three and four. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The daily staff meeting was about to start, and everybody was present with the exception of Captain Janeway and Tom Paris. The minutes had ticked by until both were twenty five minutes late.  
  
At 0936, Janeway rushed in, looking frazzled and unkempt. Taking one look at her crew, she flushed, and murmured "Sorry, I was caught up in something". Just then, Tom came racing through the door, muttering something about Captain Proton, looking short of breath and rosy cheeked.  
  
Tuvok was the first and last to notice how discreetly Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris were avoiding each other's gaze. He puzzled over it, finally concluding that he would question the Captain if the need arose. He suspected that the process of avoiding gaze and slight flush had something to do with romantic intercourse, but he was not certain, and there wasn't any reason to confront them until the safety of the ship and crew was compromised.  
  
The meeting began with the usual reports from the department heads. Although Kathryn listened, her eyes were vacant. After the reports were handed over, she rose and placed her hands flat on the table, arms straight. She took a breath, and went into the introduction she had been taught in command. "First, I'd like to encourage you to voice any questions or concerns before we continue" she raised a questioning eyebrow, and seeing no one responding, she continued. "Okay, our long-range sensors have revealed- or should I say not revealed- a loss of telemetry over an area across a range of about three thousand megameters. After those three thousand megameters, the telemetry picks up again. Any ideas"? She looked at each crew members face, with the exception of Tom's.  
  
The meeting concluded after an hour. Everybody filed out, heading back to their various stations and departments. All except Chakotay, who discreetly remained behind. Once the door closed on the last officer, he turned to his captain and held her gaze for a moment before speaking. When he did speak, it was in careful, slow, and well-measured tones. "Kathryn, what has gotten into you. First you waltz into the meeting 36 minutes late, then you don't pay attention when the reports are being given, and I strongly doubt if you were listening to Harry's suggestion of sending a probe in.". His voice took on a more firm tone. "You've also been avoiding looking at Lt. Paris". Every micrometer of his face showed questions, leaving no room for manipulation.  
  
Her face remained hard, her eyes cold. "Chakotay, it's not appropriate, but in case you're wondering, there is NOTHING, NOTHING, do you hear? Between myself and Lt. Paris"! She turned on her heel and strode out the door, heading toward Tom Paris's quarters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kathryn Janeway stood in front of the mirror, examining her hair. It was just short on 1930, and she was preparing for company.  
  
She finished looking over herself, and moved on to her 'deluxe' quarters. It was common knowledge that Captains had larger and nicer quarters than the rest of the crew.  
  
Kathryn began to straighten automatically, just for something to do. She was in the process of dusting invisible specks of dust off the cadet blue table when the door chirped. "Come in", she said distractedly. The doors hissed open, and Harry Kim stood in the doorway.  
  
Seeing his captain 'duded up' Harry flushed and began a long stream of apologies, which Kathryn cut short. "What is it Mr.Kim"? He hesitated, then handed her a PADD, and left without a word. She was looking over the PADD when she heard the familiar tingle of the transporter in the back of her mind. She continued to read, ignoring her surroundings.  
  
Out of the blue, someone came up behind Kathryn, whipped her around, and kissed her passionately. It all happened so fast, that she hadn't even had time to register the fact that it was Tom Paris who had so startled her.  
  
Kathryn stared up into Tom's face, smiling. He smiled back, and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She grabbed his hand, and moved him over to the couch. Still smiling, she asked cheerfully "What would you like" gesturing toward the replicator. "Anything is fine", he replied in the same cheerful tones. She chose Chardonnay, and with that, dinner began.  
  
Kathryn put the last of the dishes in the replicator, and sighed. She turned and looked at Tom, who scooped her up in his arms, and carried her over to the bed, where he set her down, and began to unbutton her casual dress shirt.  
  
She pulled him down into a sitting position, and began undoing his shirt. She then stood, and let him undo her slacks, stepping out of them, still unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
When she'd finished with the shirt, Kathryn unbuttoned Tom's pants, and watched him step out of them, her eyes shining. He turned, and lowered himself onto the bed.  
  
Making love with Tom was like nothing Kathryn had ever experienced. Everything was slow, and comfortable. He was always gentle and considerate.  
  
The last thing Kathryn thought before she was lost in a passionate oblivion, was why in the world had she ever loved anyone but Tom. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please note that I do NOT own Star Trek, I just like to borrow it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat on the bridge, wondering when the day was going to end. She hoped Tom Paris was thinking the same thing, but as she could only see the back of his straw colored head, she could only guess.  
  
The probe Harry Kim had launched had been ineffectual. She was now faced with the decision of whether or not to bring Voyager in. She pondered over the question for while, and finally decided to let the matter sit for a day. She began to wonder about the matter of foodstuffs, and finally decided. "Janeway to Neelix". "Uh, Captain, what a surprise, I hope you won't mind my chopping, but the crew just has to eat on time. What can I do for you"? Kathryn was again amazed at how seriously he took his self- created job. "Neelix, I hate to interrupt, but I really need to talk to you about a couple of things", she sighed, hoping he would just come up. "Captain", he began indignantly, "Can't this possibly wait until after lunch". "Well, alright, but I want you in my ready room by 1430! Is that clear?" The only response she got was the clattering of kitchen utensils. She sighed again then rose. "Lieutenant Paris, I'd like to see you for moment". 


End file.
